


Hirenna-lee

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Finally!, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, I'm updating after so long!, Multi, just kiddin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-hey, Enna?" I ask quietly. No response. Not good.</p><p>"Enna, you okay?" A small moan comes from across the room. She's okay...for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hirenna-lee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long.... I hope you were all praying that I would update soon, cuz I finally did! I'm doing this from my dads pc, so don't expect another chap anytime soon. sorry!
> 
> *Emcee, this is BH614 from Fanfiction.net! Hi! I took your advice, and tad-da! I hope you enjoy this!

_She was standing next to Tadashi, eyes wide and curious. She was hanging on to my every word, watching my every move. At the end of the presentation, everyone cheered and congratulated me. Except her. She just stood there, staring._

_"Wasn't that cool?" she asked no one in particular. Everyone had left, so who was she talking to? I just looked at her, confused. Then she laughed at nothing._

_'It must be one of those moments,' I thought, 'guess I have to get her back to reality.' I reach out my hand..._

_...Then the building exploded._

I woke up, sweaty and gasping for air. I look over to my clock. 

_1:45am._

Great.  _What was that all about?,_ I asked myself.  _I should make sure she's alright._ I turn towards her bed.

"H-hey, Enna?" I ask quietly. No response. Not good.

"Enna, you okay?" A small moan comes from across the room. I sigh. She's okay...thank god.

_What was that all about? I haven't been this scared since the incident..._

* * *

_"Hi'o, come and p'ay!" she squealed, skipping into our room._ Goodness,  _I thought,_ why do you have to be so annoying?

_"Go away, Enna," I grumbled, "I don't wanna play with you."_

_She walked over to my desk and stopped in front of me. She stared into my eyes, which kinda scared me._

_"You never wanna p'ay anymore, big bwuder Hi'o" she said softly._

_"Do me a favor and leave me alone." I snapped._

_She didn't move._

_"why won't you p'ay with me?"_

_"Go away, Enna."_

_"P'ay with me, 'ike you used to."_

_"Go bug Tadashi."_

_"I wanna p'ay with you, though."_

_"Well. I'm not playing with you."_

_She never moved. She's stubborn for a 2 y/o._

_I try to leave, but she won't let me._

_"It's because mommy and daddy died and Tadashi was cwying," she asks, "isn't it?"_

_I don't answer._

_I just look at the floor. She leaves the room._

_Then I let the tears fall._

**Author's Note:**

> If it was terrible, then I'm deeply sorry. Harsh critisism is welcome!  
> Kudos are candies!  
> no hate plz!


End file.
